guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Soufian Abar Huwari
| place_of_birth = Ouran, Algeria | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 1016 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Soufian Abar Huwari is a citizen of Algeria best known for the time he spent in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 1016. The Department of Defense reports that April 29, 1970, in Ouran, Algeria. Soufian Abar Huwari was captured in Georgia in April 2002 and was transferred to Algeria on November 10, 2008. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 5 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. It contained the following allegations: Testimony Huwari chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.detainees ARB|Set_21_1645-1688_Revised.pdf#15}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Soufian Abar Huwari's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 15-23 Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date= March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. 2005 Administrative Review Board A three page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his second Administrative Review Board hearing in 2005. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Huwari chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. | title=Summary of Administrative Review Proceedings for ISN 1016 | pages=pages 294–311 | publisher=United States Department of Defense | author=OARDEC | date=date redacted | accessdate=2008-11-11 | quote= }} In the spring of 2006 the Department of Defense published an 18 page summarized transcript from his hearing. Enemy Combatant election form Huwari's Assisting Military Officer told Huwari's board they met for 55 minutes for a pre-hearing interview on 30 November 2005. Reading from the Enemy Combatant election form his Assisting Military Officer reported Huwari was: "responsive and attentive, however, he was very skeptical of the ARB based on his experience with the CSRT." 2006 Administrative Review Board A two page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his second Administrative Review Board hearing in 2006. ''The following primary factors favor continued detention four-month basic training in the Algerian Army where he was trained on the Kalashnikov and Seminov rifles. :#The detainee maintained an Algerian maritime crewmember license but never finished his masters license training. :c. Connections/Associations :#The detainee was jailed for associating with a known Algerian terrorist. :#The detainee was identified by an al Qaida operative who lived in Duisi, Georgia. The operative claimed he was well acquainted with the detainee. :#The detainee lived in a small house in Duisi, Georgia with Chechen fighters and their families. :#The detainee was asked by a Chechen leader to go and fight. The detainee believed the Chechen leader to be a great leader and soldier who the Russians would never find. :#The detainee assisted Chechen fighters in the Panski Gorge, Georgia and was captured in Georgia along with others in a sting operation. :d. Intent ::The detainee stated that the people behind the war are the Jews. He believes the Jews are working on an agenda to control the world and that when the Muslims are defeated that the Jews will turn on the Christians. :e. Other Relevant Data :#The detainee speaks French, Russian, Spanish, Arabic and English. The detainee has been to France, Afghanistan, Russia, Chechnya and Georgia as well as many countries in Africa. :#The detainee was caught numerous times by authorities in France for not having any travel papers. The French eventuall deported the detainee back to Algeria in the summer of 1996 following an arrest in Germany for not having travel papers. :#The detainee spent 2 years in prison in Algeria from 1998 to 2000. :#The detainee stated that Spanish bombings happened because Spain did not remove its troops from Iraq. The detainee feels they brought it on themselves. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer Recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on 7 December 2006. Huwari did not attend this hearing. His Board reviewed reports from the Deputy Assistant Secretary of Defense for Detainee Affairs, the CIA, the FBI, the Criminal Investigation Task Force, the Southern Command, the Office of Military Commissions and Joint Task Force Guantanamo. Repatriation On 11 November 2008 Carol Rosenberg writing in the Miami Herald identified Soufian Huwari and Labed Ahmed as two Guantanamo captives who were repatriated to Algeria on 10 November 2008. mirror The Department of Defense had not identified the men. Rosenberg identified them from Department of Justice filings connected with their habeas corpus petitions. See also * Al Huwari v. George W. Bush References External links * UN Secret Detention Report (Part Two): CIA Prisons in Afghanistan and Iraq Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:Algerian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1970 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released